Sakura's many moves
by burnerbabe
Summary: Sakura had just had something horrible happen to her. Can someone or someones help her through it? Which one will win? someone gave me adivce so I updated it SakxNaru-SakuxSasu
1. The first day

**This is two of my favorite couples in one!**

**Hope you enjoy my 2nd Fanfic!**

Sakura sat under the tree picking at the end of her school uniform's skirt. She had resently just transferd into St. James Acadamy; it was a both gender school. Sakura's parents were in a accident and she had to come to this town to live with her single aunt who is still 22 and is a party girl, she's not home a lot. Her aunts' name is Nanami.

Sakura looked down at herself as she sat under the shaded tree; she was wearing a white t-shirt with a black & red tie with a black & red plaid skirt. "I look like a slutty school girl..." She sighed. Sakura looked over the back of the school, there were so many cliques. There were the Punks, Preps, Cheerleaders, Jocks, Skaters, and there was a group of people so beautiful she couldn't even breath when she walked past them.

There was a boy with raven hair, a girl with black hair, another girl with long straight blonde hair, and a boy with brown hair pulled into a pony tail. At that time she didnt know it but their names were; Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru. Sakura smiled as she watched them laugh and talk on the bleachers. Suddenly she head a loud sound and the sound of cheering.

When Sakura looked over she saw a boy with blonde hair in the school parking lot holding a skateboard in triumph. She smiled as she watched him walk over to his friends and fall over another skateboard onto his face. His friends just laughed as he stood, smiling himself. Sakura was pulled from the people watching as she heard the school bell ring. She looked in the mirror and her long pink hair was straight with some mousse in it and laid on her shoulders. Sakura pulled up her knee high socks before gripping onto her schedule for dear life.


	2. The tree and the chair

**Sorry about my first chapter, I know it was short but it was really early in the morning or late at night lol. I fixed the first chapter and if I do anything to this one please tell me! **

**With Much Love, Kitty Cat**

Sakura walked into her homeroom with her head high but the minute she enterd the room everyone became silent. She looked and saw most of the people from the courtyard in her class. _'Well this sucks...'_ She thought with a out loud sigh.

Sakura took the desk in the far back by the window. The noise of voice became steadly louder until it came to a crashing hault. She looked to the door and saw the group of people come in; Sasuke, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru.

The girls in the class all started to wisper and the boys glued their eyes onto Ino & Hinata. Sakura rolled her eyes and just stared out the window. "Stupid Huh?" A smooth voice came from in front of her. Sakura moved her eyes from the window to the desk in front of her and saw the blonde boy from this morning. "Hi, i'm Naruto." He said with a white smile. "S-sakura..." Was all Sakura could fuss up.

Naruto just laughed. "Nice to meet you..." He said turning his attention to the group. "The boy with the brown hair is Shikamaru, he is really really lazy and thinks everything is troublesome." Naruto rolled his eyes. "The blonde girl is Ino. She is loud, annoying, and loves to point out people's flaws." He said pointing to the blonde girl named Ino. "The girl with the long black hair, her name is Hinata. She pretty much keeps to herself and lets Ino boss her around...but I talked to her in the library, she is pretty nice." Naruto said with a shrug. "Lastly, the king of the school, Sasuke. He pretty much gets what he wants when he wants it. Sasuke is the class president too, so becareful." Naruto said facing back to Sakura.

Sakura pulled her eyes away from them and looked at the blonde boy in front of her, who's smile was a big grin. "What?" She asked with defense. "Nothing...your just really pretty." He said with another grin. Sakura's usally light skin turned almost as pink as her hair. "Uh...thanks..." She said before the teacher interupted with a loud bang on his desk.

Lunch

"I didnt even make any friends..." Sakura said as she huged her knees. She ended up in the same spot she was that morning. Sakura's classes were; Homeroom, Biology, English, History, Lunch, Orchestra, and Art.

Sakura looked over to the skater's section of the Courtyard and Naruto happen to look up at the same time. A small squeak escaped from her mouth as they met eyes. Naruto waved and smiled with joy. _'There he goes again with that smile...'_ Her mind said, which made her blush.

Before she knew it Naruto was skating over to her. _'What do I do? What do I do?!' _Her mind said with frustration but her body remaind calm.

Naruto grinded a handrail to show off to Sakura which made her giggle. He stopped suddenly in front of her which made him fall off his skateborad and into the grass she was sitting on. Naruto was laying on his side just looking at her. "Naruto?" Sakura asked with confustion. "Hmm?" Naruto replied in a dreamy voice, which caught her off guard. "Could you please stop looking at me?" Sakura asked looking the other direction becuase her face was crimson red.

"Sorry Sakura..." Naruto said sitting up and crossing his legs. "So, where did you move from?" He asked as he held onto his legs. "From Las Vegas..." She said with a quiet voice.

Naruto smiled. "Seriously? Wow, Iv'e never met someone from there...is it really as bad as people say it is?" He asked with excitment. Sakura shook her head, "Not really, its just really really hott..." She said with a half laugh.

Sakura looked up into the sky. "Im glad I met you Naruto..." She said out loud. "Oh!" Sakura's face became a blood red. Naruto couldn't help but laugh, "I'm glad I met you too...I mean we have Homeroom, Bio, and History together...it was fate..." He said with a smile. Sakura smiled back, just then the bell rang and they both stood up.

Naruto waved goodbye to Sakura as he rode off on his skateboard to the rest of his friends. Sakura smiled and waved in return.

Sakura went to her locked and pulled out a black violin case and slung it onto her back. She smiled brightly becuase she loved playing her violin, she was first chair at her old school. Sakura walked in with high hopes but they all dropped when she looked at first chair and saw Sasuke Uchiha sitting in it.

**Hope you guys liked it...I work hard on not making any mistakes but I know some are still in there. Just try to ignore them and sorry 'bout it!**

**I'd love to hear your comments in the reviews!**

** 3 Much Love, Kitty Cat**


	3. Why?

**Here's Chapter 3!**

Sakura walked up to the teacher and handed her a pink piece of paper. "Oh! Sakura! I was told you were coming today...well, our first chair is taken but you can definatly be second." The teacher said pointing to the empty chair next to Sasuke. 

"Im Mrs.Karl by the way, nice to meet you..." Mrs.Karl smiled at her. Sakura nodded and headed towards her seat. She tried her best to advoid meeting eyes with Sasuke as she sat down but couldn't help but to look over and saw he was just staring at his music. 

Sakura sighed and pulled her violin out of its case. It was a dark brown violin with a real horse hair bow. Sakura grabbed her rosin and rosined the bow silently hoping not to have to speak with Sasuke. 

Mrs.Karl walked over to break the silence that only Sakura was aware of. "Okay Sakura. You will have to put your violin away today becuase we are going into the theater to practice a upcoming show and you havn't learned the music yet." She said and walked away. _'That was weird...'_ Sakura's mind said. 

Sakura gently put her violin away and up on the shelf were the rest of the violins and violas go. She looked at the large collection with a smile, ever since she was 7 years old Sakura has been playing stringed instruments. Sakura started off on the violin and moved to viola and is now working on her cello and bass. 

When Sakura turned back around everyone was heading out the door with stands and instruments in hand, she couldn't see where Sasuke went but she guessed the Mrs.Karl made him lead the group to the theater. 

_**Later in the theater**_

Sakura waited with bordom spread across her face as Mrs.Karl directed the Orchestra, fixing there flaws along the way. Suddenly a loud ringing sound was echoing threw the school. "Ah! Okay, thats the fire alarm, everyone grabbed there music and instruments and lets go but leave your stands!" She screamed over the alarm. 

Sakura stood there caught off guard. "Fire?" She said quietly to herself.

_Flashback_

_Sakura was sitting in her room practicing her violin with her cat at her side. Once she was done with 'Ave Maria' she looked down at her cat, Twilight. "How was that?" She asked with a smile and got a meow in return. Sakura couldn't help but giggle. _

_Twilight suddenly hissed and jumpped off the bed towards the door. "Twi?" She asked standing up with violin in hand. "Hungry?" Sakura asked as she was about to open the door but when she placed her hand on the handle is was burning hott. "Ow..." Sakura removed her hand and looked down at her cat. "Oh my gawd...its a fire!" She said grabbing her cat and looking around for a way to escape. Sakura saw her window and knew there was a ladder leanded aginst the house just below it. She placed Twilight on the window edge and the cat jumpped from the second story with ease. _

_"Mom...dad..." Sakura remember her parnets were taking a nap. She ran towards her bed and put her violin in her case and swung it around her back before running out her door. Sakura now understood why her door handle was hott, there was fire lining the walls of her hallway. "MOM! DAD!" She screamed as she quickly ran threw the hallway to her parnets door, which was locked and coverd with fire. "Sakura! Help Us!" A muffled voice came from behind the door. _

_"Mom!Dad!" Sakura hit the burning door with force but felt two strong hands on her body as she was lifted into its arms. She looked up with her chalked eyes to see a fireman holding her. Sakura obed as they ran out of the crashing building. She wasn't paying attention as she walked outside and was put in the back of the ambulence. All she was thinking in her head was, 'Mom...Dad...Mom...Dad...' _

_End Flashback_

Sakura was taken from her trance as a boy with black hair stood before her. "Hurry...the arty hall caught on fire, we have to get out of here!" He said with a smooth but rushed voice. Sakura's eyes became huge as she rememberd her violin was in there. "No!" She ran from the theater and into the hallway, which had a familiar kind of warth in the air. 

All she could hear behind her was, "Sakura! Sakura!" Sasuke screamed trying to get her from putting herself in danger. Sakura didnt care as she enterd the burning room in search for her violin. She looked around, the fire made everything blend together. Sakura finally saw the outline of the violin case and ran over to it. The smell of burning fabric filled the air and she noticed her skirt of burning off. 

Sasuke ran in with a fire hydrant in hand. He pulled it, exposing the foam, but it did almost nothing. "Sakura! Where are you!" He screamed. "Over...here..." A weak voice replied. 

Sakura had colapsed, holding onto her violin for dear life, becuase of the smoke. Sasuke ran to her, quickly grabbing her and her violin into his arms. She looked up at him and she pictured when the fireman had saved her but passed out soon after sasuke picked her up. 

Sasuke looked towards the exit to the hallway and it had colapsed in. "Dammit!" He said whille trying not to breath in alot. Sasuke looked around and saw one of the practice room was not damaged yet. He didnt think twice before running toward it and slamming the door open and setting Sakura onto the ground. 

The room was completly safe becuase it was sound proof and had extra stubility. Sasuke breath in deep and he slid down to the flood. He couldn't believe he just risked his life for a girl he hardly knew. Sasuke looked down at Sakura; her hair had been burned to a short cut instead of her long one, her school skirt was burned to a tiny mini skirt, and her white blouse had holes and burn marks all over it. 

"Sleep easy Sakura..." Sasuke said before laying down and falling asleep himself. 

Sakura gripped tighter to the violin case in her sleep.

**Well? How was it? **

**I thought it may have been a little to dramaish...tell me what you think!**

**3 Kitty Cat**


	4. Ave Maria

**Ekkkk! Drama!**

**Hope you like!**

Sakura awoke in a white room, lights and noises filled her head. "Owww..." A small groan escaped her mouth. She didnt feel it before but there was somthing on her leg, a person...

"Naruto?" Sakura asked with confustion in her voice. She looked down at herself, her arms were coverd in white cloth. Sakura shook her head as memorys of the day before filled her mind. She reached up and touched her hair, it was short. "Oh no..." Sakura said with silent tears streaming down her face.

"Whats wrong Sakura?" A tired Naruto asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Sakura looked over at the blonde, "Naruto!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and let the tears fall down her face. 

Naruto was caught off guard by this but wrapped his arms around her in return. 

A cough filled the room and both Naruto and Sakura looked towards the door and saw Sasuke. "What do you want?" Naruto asked with anger in his voice. Sakura looked at Sasuke, he had his entire chest coverd in the white cloth as well and his top of his right arm. 

"Nothing...I just wanted to see if Sakura was okay..." Sasuke said looking at Sakura in the eyes. She was caught of guard at first but soon came custom to his dark orbs. Naruto gripped Sakura's hand tightly, pulling her from the trance. "Shes fine...im taking care of her...shes _my_ girlfriend..." Naruto said looking up at Sakura. 

"What!" Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time. Naruto looked over to Sasuke with a evil glare which he just shrugged off. "Sakura...are you seriously going to let this punk claim you like that?" Sasuke asked in a tone he has never hear himself use, almost a protective tone. 

Sakura looked down at Naruto. "Yeah...becuase I love him..." She said without thinking. Naruto smiled and pulled her face down to him and placed a soft sweet kiss on her lips. 

_'How can a punk like that get a girl?' _Sasuke's mind asked himself. "Fine then...your welcome I saved your life..." He said before leaving the room and heading back to his own. 

Naruto looked into Sakura's pink eyes. "Do you really love me?" He asked holding onto her hand even tighter. Sakura nodded her head. "Yes!" Naruto said in excitment.

**Two days later at school**

Sakura was released from the hospital the next day after her and Naruto's 'moment'. She started to hang out with him and his friend's instead of under her tree which she missed but she loved it that every two seconds Naruto would call her name as screamed out that he loved her. Sakura never really had someone who loved her, not even her parents did that much.

Sakura enterd the theater which was now the strings room since it burned down. Mrs.Karl stood on the stage whill everyone was in the theater's seats. "Okay...I know that we have had a little bit of interverance but we can still practice. I would like Sasuke and Sakura to come up and play the piece we are doing for Festival. 

Sakura sighed and got on the stage with Sasuke aginst her will. When she first looked at the music she studyed it, she tried to feel what it would sound like when she put her bow on her violin. Sasuke looked over at Sakura, he couldn't help but smile as she looked over the music.

Sasuke looked at the name of the piece, 'Ava Maria.' 

"I'm guessing you've played this before?" Sasuke gussed by the look on her face. Sakura just nodded and got into positon for Mrs.Karl to count them off...

**Sorry this one sucks!**

**But please read and review! Much Love!**


	5. Wow Effect

**Sorry Y'all...I got grounded for 2 weeks from the computer and im still ground but im sneaking on... lol...hope you guys like it!**

Sakura and Sasuke played in uni-sin. The music rushed threw her frail body with emotion and power. Sakura was having trouble breathing when they were playing.

When Mrs.Karl cut them off at the end of the song Sakura placed her violin in her lap and looked up at Sasuke.

"Wow..." Sakura said with a smile.

"Yeah...your telling me." Sasuke said with a half laugh.

Mrs.Karl coughed to interupt there talking. Sakura tottally forgot she was on stage and blushed. "Your looking at our duet for the Spring Concert.." Mrs.Karl said as she clapped and the rest of the class join in.

"What?!" Sakura and Sasuke screamed in Uni-sin.

...After Class...

Sakura put her violin back up on the shelf and huffed as Sasuke stood next to her doing the same. "Whats with you?" Sasuke asked, his voice a little harsh.

"..." Sakura just looked at him with a 'you already know' look.

"Yeah, the duet...I know..." Sasuke grabbed his backpack as everyone left the classroom.

Sakura said nothing as she put her violin on the shelf, she looked around the art room. They had to use it to store their instruments since the Orchestra room was tourched.

Mrs.Karl came up behind Sakura and tapped her on the should.

"Ekkkk!!" Sakura said and jumpped. Saskue snickerd and Sakura shot him a evil glare.

"Sorry...But I heard from your old teacher that you also play the viola so I want you to play with the viola section in this song..." Mrs.Karl handed her a peice. "Its pretty difficult for them so I want you to help them...but if you feel overwellmed to memorized this, the rest of your songs, and the duet then just tell me..." Sakura just stood there and nodded as Mrs.Karl talked on.

Mrs.Karl left the room as Sakura looked over the Viola peice which was pretty easy for her standards. Sasuke looked at Sakura as she looked at the music, her face was serious and concetrated.

"You so..." Sasuke blurted out but caught himself before he could finish.

"Huh?" Sakura asked looking up from the paper.

"..." There was a moment of silence which caught Sakura of gaurd becasue there was never silence between them two. It was always fighting.

Suddenly Sakura was pushed aginst the wall, Sasuke's lips crashing into hers. Sasuke gripped her waist tightly aginst his. Sakura had no time to think but once she did connect back to her brain she pushed at his chest but his grip was to strong. She fell into the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Sasuke let a moan escape his mouth which turned his beautiful pale face a light pink. He backed out of the kiss and looked down at Sakura.

"..." Sakura looked up at him, fury suddenly came over her. Her hand came up and slapped his already pink cheek.

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND YOU PERV!!" Sakura grabbed her bag and ran out of the room towards the skater corner. Silent tears fell down her cheeks as she saw Naruto come into view. She ran into his arms as he jumpped off his skatebored towards her.

"What happend?" Naruto asked as he held her to his chest. Sakura said nothing but gripped him hard.

"I-im sorry..." She said softly.

Naruto was confused but said nothing becuase he knew she would tell her when she was ready.


	6. Something New

Sakura sat on her front porch, her eyes still a little red. "I'm sorry…" She said for the 30th time.

Naruto just shook his head, on their way to Sakura's house she had told him everything that had happened. "I know its not your fault…Its that teme's fault!! Stupid Pervert!" Naruto almost screamed as his bright blue eyes almost looked like they were becoming red.

"Naruto! Please!" Sakura grabbed his arm trying to make him come out of his anger state. She sat close to him and placed her head on his shoulder. "Lets just forget this happened….I'm with you and that's all that matters…" Sakura looked up at him and smiled.

Naruto smiled back and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I…love you, Sakura….." He stuttered out. Sakura's green eyes became big as she heard the words from Naruto's mouth.

"I-I…..Uhhh…" Sakura turned her attention to her feet.

Naruto stood and sighed. "It's okay Sakura-Chan….I understand….Just tell me before school ends? K?" He said as he walked down the steps of her front porch. Sakura just nodded as Naruto left on his skateboard.

Next Day

Sakura sat under the tree she found on her first day of school, not wanting to run into Naruto or Sasuke. She sighed as she rested her head against the tree.

Sakura touched her soft pink lips, a kiss from each of them had been there but she couldn't tell which one still remained.

"I am dating Naruto…." Sakura said with her fist in the air.

"_But you have the hotts for Sasuke!" _Her inner self nagged.

"No I don't!!" Sakura accidentally screamed out loud, causing people to look over for a brief moment before returning to their friends. "Urg!" Sakura said as she fell over in the soft grass.

"Why are you arguing with yourself?" Sakura opened her eyes to be met with a pair of onyx ones.

"S-Sasuke!" Sakura squeaked and covered her mouth. She was laying on her back and Sasuke took the liberty to take action. He had mounted her, his legs on either side of her, keeping her from getting up. Sasuke had put his hands just above her shoulders, making their faces inches apart.

"Sakura…" Sasuke's voice was almost shaky. "I..need you….." He leaned closer and closer in. Everything in Sakura's mind was telling her to stop him but her body would not comply.

When their lips met, it was nothing like in the art room. Sakura's once dead arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck. Sakura opened her mouth slightly granting him entrance, which he gladly took. She couldn't believe what she was doing but it felt so right, unlike with Naruto which feels like she has to…not natural like this.

"I love you…"

**Stay tuned to see who said it!!**

**3 you guys!**


End file.
